The Sound of Music
by DEbecca
Summary: Damon Salvatore, a burnout musician with a horrible drug problem, never expected to fall in love...That was until he met Elena Gilbert, an aspiring author with a haunting past. A story of trust, love, and finding yourself. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert stared back at the reflection meeting her in the mirror. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she stared back at the girl in the mirror. Her chocolate brown eyes staring back at her with a certain sadness as she pulled her brunette hair back in a tight ponytail.

_Just smile_. Elena repeated to herself. _Just smile and make it believable_

She couldn't believe it had been three years. Three years since she left Mystic Falls for New York, three years since she said goodbye to the little town she had known her whole life, three years since she lost her parents.

All she had to do was get through today...

"Elena! Come on, you're taking forever." The high pitched voice pulled her out of her thoughts. With a heavy sigh, she turned to swing open the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Care...sorry, it's all yours." She said, gesturing to the bathroom and stepping aside so her room mate could use the room.

Elena moved to New York City in hopes to start off her career as an author. She had so much potential as a teenager and it was her dream ever since she was a little girl to start writing. Soon after her career as an author didn't go as expected, she moved in with her two bestfriends, Bonnie and Caroline. The three were like glue as children, always by each others side. And that followed through adulthood, too.

Plopping down on the bed with a groan, Elena burried herself in blankets in pillows, hoping to just escape from the world for a while. Before she knew it, the sound of the front door of her apartment being open startled Elena from her daze. Her bestfriend, Bonnie Bennett was soon by her side on the bed, pulling the blankets away from Elena's face.

"C'mon, 'Lena. You can't hide in there forever." Popping her head out from the pillows, she stared up at her friend, rolling her doe eyes at her.

"It's one day, Bonnie. One day where I just need to be cut off from the rest of the world." Elena spoke in a monotone voice. Just thinking about this very day from three years ago brought her back to the exact moment when it happened. Elena could still remember the car skidding off the road, the scream that came from her mother when the car plunged into the water. Drifting her eyes shut, Elena tried to push the dark thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Elena, you're my bestfriend, okay? And as your bestfriend it is my duty to make sure you don't lose it. Especially on days like today..." Bonnie's voice began to trail off a bit, staring down on her friend with a sympathetic smile. "Maybe we should go out and do something and get your mind off of everything.

Elena just simply shook her head. Her eyes were practically screaming "don't-you-dare-make-me-leave-this-bed." "I second that." Caroline's chipper voice came from behind Elena, the usual bubbly smile was planted on her face. "Stefan just texted me..."

"You two are still dating?" Bonnie interupted Caroline, shooting Elena _that_ look.

Caroline's face turned a shade of red as a few giggles surpressed from the blonde. "Bonnie Bennett, don't interrupt me." She added with a smile and a wink. "As I was saying...Stefan invited all of us to The Grille tonight. There's a new artist playing who just so happens to be his dick of an older brother."

"Sounds like fun. We should totaly go!" A tone of excitment was evident in Bonnie's voice. She nudged Elena playfully with an encouraging smile.

Almost immeadiatly Elena objected to the idea, the thought of even leaving the appartment today made her feel sick. "Look, guys..." Elena trailed off.

"Uh-huh, Gilbert. No excuses! You're going." Caroline joined her two friends on the bed before reaching down for Elena's hand and squeezing it reasuringly. "Look, I know today is a hard day for you, but you can't hide forever. You have to keep living your life, just like your parents would have wanted you to." With a defeated sigh, Elena rolled her brown eyes up at her bubbly friend.

"Okay fine, I'l go." Caroline immediatly let out a squeel, clapping with excitment. She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom before calling out, "plus, there's going to be tons of eye candy for the both of you." Bonnie and Elena both looked at each other as they both erupted into a spurt of giggles.

Damon Salvatore sat at the bar, finishing off another shot of bourbon. He knew it was only a matter of an hour before he had to go up on stage, but he didn't seem to care. Playing in beat-up bars didn't exactly appeal to Damon, especially since his younger brother practically had to break his back to get him the gig. The raven-haired man let out a sigh before signaling over the bartender. "How about another bourbon, princess?" He asked with a wink, watching as the young girl walked away with a fit of giggles.

"You know, you really shouldn't be getting drunk before a gig, dick." Alaric Saltzman clapped the younger man on the back before taking a seat on the stool beside him. "I'll have what he's having." Alaric gave his order to the bartender before turning to Damon. "Your brother is gonna kill you if you go up there drunk."

"Aw, come on Ric, cut me some slack. This isn't exactly the most ideal gig, after all. I'll be playing in front of a bunch of old farts, what's the big deal?" Damon sarcastically wiggled his eyebrows as a smirk played on his lips. Alaric had been Damon's bestfriend since college. They were like partners-in-crime, always having each others backs. Despite being bestfriends, Ric could still be a big pain in Damon's ass. "The big deal is that your brother spent weeks trying to get you this job and quite frankly, you need this job." Damon scoffed at his older bestfriend, rolling his eyes at him. "Here come's Stefan..." Alaric warned before disappearing from sight.

His little brother leaned against the bar. "Looks like you're excited for your big gig." He mused sarcastically, clearly acknowledging Damon's current state.

"Stef, trust me, I'm pissing my pants at how excited I am. You got nothing to worry about, little brother. I won't mess this up." Damon tipped back another shot, wincing slightly as the liquid stung at his throat. "You better not. Caroline is coming tonight with friends and I don't need you embarassing me, okay?" The older brother noted the serious look in his younger brothers eyes. His head bobbed up and down in an understanding nod.

"Ah, so Stefan's got himself a girl?" Playfully punching his brother in his side, Damon surpressed a small chuckle. "Shut up, Damon." The younger Salvatore quickly shoved his brother off of him as he noticed Caroline walk in the front door with Elena and Bonnie. "Here she is." Stefan pointed in the direction of the front door before disappearing from Damon and immediately ending up at Caroline's side.

Damon turned his neck to check out his brother's new girl, but it wasn't the bubbly blonde that he layed his eyed on. It was the girl beside the blonde. The sight of her almost knocked Damon off of the bar stool. She was breathtaking, absolutely beautiful. Her chocolate-brown eyes was the first thing noticed, and then her perfectly straight brunette hair that framed her face perfectly, then her beautiful smile.

And just like that, Damon Salvatore's life was forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I just wanted to start this chapter out by saying thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me, seeing as this is my first ever Delena fic. _

_Also, to avoid confusion, the bar that Damon is playing is called The Grille. Just like the one in Mystic Falls, even thought the story is set in New York! _

_Disclaimer: The song Ring of Fire does not belong to me. All of the lyrics belong to Johnny Cash and are not mine. _

_Oh, and if anyone is wondering, I based Damon's performance of Ring of Fire off of this cover by Coldplay: __ watch?v=Hjy3bN7HytA_

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter xD_

It took Damon a good five minutes to finally pull his eyes away from the beautiful brunette. Quickly, he turned back to the bar, trying to make sense exactly just what happened to him. It was as if his world completely stopped spinning when his eyes set on this girl. Her beauty was consuming him. _Dammit Salvatore, what the hell is wrong with you?_ The older Salvatore thought to himself as he shook his head, disappointed in himself. Damon didn't do the whole ooey-gooey love-at-first-sight crap. That was Stefan's gig. His little brother was made for a white picket fence and the perfect family with the perfect wife. Damon was the one who hardly spent more than a night with a woman. Meet them, woo them, fuck them, and leave. That was Damon Salvatore's motto. Love wasn't for him, at least it hadn't been since three years ago. With a sigh, Damon finished his last drink before heading over to the table where his brother and his friends sat at. Damon couldn't help but noticed that the brunette that walked in with the group wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Stefan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? It's rude to ignore family, baby bro." A cocky grin was evident on Damon's face as he wiggled his eyebrows sarcastically. This was the perfect oppurtunity to push on his brothers buttons.

"Uh, yeah...Everyone, this is my older brother Damon. Damon, this is Caroline." Looking down on the blonde girl, Damon noticed his brother's arm wrapped around her shoulder, their heads touching. "Ah, so you must be the girl that he's been gushing about for weeks now..." A chuckle fell from his lips before he felt his brother kick him from under the table, causing Damon to wince slightly.

"I've heard a lot about you, Damon." Caroline flashed him a poliet grin. He could tell that this girl had his brother wrapped around her little finger. Not that he was complaining, of course, he hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long time. "All good things, I assume." Stefan let out a sarcastic laugh, rolling his eyes up at his big brother. He quickly introduced Damon to the other girl that was seated beside Caroline. He flashed her his signature smirk and a nod of his head. "Well, Bonnie and Caroline, it was a pleasure to meet you. I have to go get ready for the show, so you two keep this party animal under control." He said, gesturing to Stefan with a wink.

Turning on his heels to leave, he was stopped when he felt a small body crash into his chest. Damon found himself glued to the floor as he stood staring down at this mystery girl.

Elena shot her head up when she felt herself crash against the strong body. The girl felt a shock of electricity shoot through her body when their bodies came into contact. She found herself drowning in the icy-blue hues that the man possesed. They were so inviting, so...blue. It seemed like hours before she was able to recollect her thoughts, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "Oh...I-I, uh..didn't see you there. I'm sorry." Elena flashed him a smile as her cheeks turned a shade of pink, immediately stepping out of the mans way.

_Jesus Christ, she's even more breathtaking up close_. Her doe-brown eyes were like a swimming pool that he was drowning in. "Obviously." Smirking devilshly, he stepped past her easily. "You should really look where you're going next time." With that, Damon walked away from the group, the smell of the mystery girl still swimming in his nostrils.

"Well, he was rude." Elena took her seat beside Bonnie, trying to shake the feeling that just shook her entire body. "Rude...but extremely hot." A snigger escaped from Bonnie before she hid her smile when Stefan shot her a look.

"I'm apologize about my brother, Elena. He can be a real dick sometimes." Elena just nodded simply at his apology. Her heart was still racing and she found it hard to piece any words together as she sat dumfounded at the table. What the hell just happened?

After about an hour, Elena found herself at the bar with Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan. The four told stories back and forth about their college years. Most of them were embarassing one's about Caroline, causing her to wear a permeanent blush as her friends recalled some of her most embarrasing moments in her life. "And there was this one time..." A microphone cut Elena off just as she was about to rip into her bestfriend.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Damon Salvatore!" The man stood off to the side so Damon could reach the microphone. Elena's head shot up when she saw the man that she collided bodies with from before. And just like that, the feeling was back. The hairs on her arms stood up and her heart began to race. Stefan raised to his feet, clapping for his brother before sneaking his arm around Caroline's waist. Elena noticed another man on his feet, clapping and shouting for the man.

"The pleasure is all mine. Everyone should know this one." His voice was husky and rough as he spoke into the microphone, winking out into the crowd before grabbing his guitar and wrapping it around his neck. The sound of the acoustic guitar filled the bar, clearing his voice before stepping up to the microphone...

_Love is a burning thing_

_And it makes a fiery ring_

_Bound by wild desire_

_I fell into a ring of fire_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet_

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire_

Elena found herself hypnotized as Damon sang his rendition on Johnny Cash's, _Ring of Fire_. His voice was amazing and he could play the guitar just as good. There was no doubt that this man was a talented preformer and apparently Elena wasn't the only one who thought so. The entire bar was on their feet, clapping for the preformer. He might have been a giant ass, but he could was definietly talented. Elena noticed at the corner of her eye Damon leaving stage as a sworm of women surronded him. Shaking her head to herself, she brought her attention back to her friends.

A couple of more minutes went by before Elena found herself longing for her bed. She was tired and the fact that it was the anniversary of her parents' death didn't make it any better. With a loud yawn, Elena stood up from the barstool, turning to her friends. "Hey, I think I'm going to call it a night." She could tell her friends were disappointed as they were both having the time of their lives. "I can just catch a taxi. You guys don't have to come." Elena just nodded at the questioning look in their eyes, flashing them a smile before turning to leave the bar. Exiting the bar, she walked down the busy New York streets before a voice caught her off guard.

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be walking around New York City by herself, y'know." Out of the shadows came Damon Salvatore, a bottle of liquor in his hands. Elena's breath hitched in her throat as the man neared closer to her. "We haven't formally met. I'm the guy you ran into earlier. My name's Damon." A familiar smirk played on his lips as he waited for the girls response, dying to know her name. "Aw, come on. You know my name now, it's only fair I know yours." Damon cocked his head to the side, waiting patiently for her to speak up.

"Elena...Elena Gilbert." Elena's voice was soft and innocent, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"You know what, I'm not so good with introductions, so why don't we just cut to the chase? I know you want me, so I'm just going to make this a hell of a lot easier on you by inviting you back to my place." The cocky smirk was still evident on his face as he neared his face closer to Elena's. She furrowed her brows before taking a step back, a disgusted look planted on her features.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, Damon. I don't even know you and you're trying to get me into bed? Stay away from me." With that, she pushed past him, calling for a cab and jumping into the car. Damon was shocked. He stood there glued to the busy street, trying to make sense of what just happened. It had been awhile since he had face denial by any woman.

There was one thing he did know, though. That definitely wouldn't be the last he'd see of Elena Gilbert.

_So there's chapter two of The Sound of Music! I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Leave a review!_

_Thank you! xoxo _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I know my last chapter was really short, so this one is going to be a lot longer. Please leave a review!_

_I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter of The Sound of Music. xoxo_

It had been three days since the night out at The Grille, and those icy-blue eyes were still planted in her mind. She hardly knew the man, yet he was the only thing she could think about since they met. It wasn't like anything special happened. He was a dick and Elena had told him off, but there was something about him that she just couldn't shake.

With a sigh and a frustrated roll of her eyes, Elena rolled out of bed. She quickly changed out of her tank-top and short shorts. Replacing her PJ's with a pair of tight skinny jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun before brushing he teeth.

_Just forget about him, Elena! He's a stranger._ Her thoughts about Damon were running wild. Before greeting her friends in the kitchen, she pushed all of her thoughts about the blue-eyed-raven-haired man to the back of her head.

As she strolled into the kitchen, she was greeted by a surprise. Stefan Salvatore at their kitchen table, casually eating a bowl of cereal.

"Stefan?" Elena asked with a raised bowl. She turned to Bonnie who was searching thorough the fridge and she simply just answered with a simple shrug.

"Elena, hey!" Out of nowhere, Caroline came running into the kitchen in her bathrobe, taking a seat beside her boyfriend. "I hope you don't mind. Stefan stayed over after our date last night." She smiled up at the brunette sympathetically. "I'm sorry I didn't run it by you."

A giggle fell from Elena's lips before she rolled her eyes sarcastically at her bestfreind. "Care, don't be ridiculous." The brunette turned to a cabinet, reaching for a box of cereal. After making her breakfast, she sat down at the table with everyone else.

A few awkward moments of silence passed by before Stefan cleared his throat to speak. "I almost forgot! There's a barbeque this afternoon at Damon's bestfriends house. You're all welcome to come. It's gonna be fun. Lots of music and food."

Elena's head shot up at the sound of _his_ name. Her thoughts got the better of her as she completely spaced out. This was crazy! She didn't even know this guy and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"We'll be there! Right guys?" Caroline's high pitched voice pulled her out of her trance. Caroline gazed back at Elena as she waited for her answer.

"What?" Elena asked before shaking her head. "I mean, yeah. Of course we'll be there." Elena added with a poliet smile before bringing her attention back to her breakfast.

"Okay, great! It starts at one, so I guess I'll see you all there. I gotta get going and help them set up." Rising to his feet, Stefen pressed a chaste kiss to Caroline's cheek. "Thank's for a great time, baby..." With that, Stefan was out the door.

The two roomates instantly popped their heads up, devilsh smiles planted on both of their faces. "We want all the details!" Bonnie and Elena said almost simultaneously.

Damon Salvatore was sat on a beach chair in Alaric Saltzman's backyard. His feet rested on a small table as he strummed lazily on his guitar.

To say he was excited was the understatement of the year. Alaric's anual barbeque was monumental. It was an excuse to eat good food, drink lots of beer, and talk to beautiful women.

That wasn't the only reason Damon was excited, though. He remembered his brother mention that he was inviting his girl to the barbeque, and something told him that Elena would be joining her.

Ever since she turned him down outside The Grille a couple of nights ago, Elena Gilbert had purged his thoughts. The fact that she denied his offer excited him. Usually it was easy for him when it came to women, but this Elena girl was rutheless. She was a challange. Exactly what Damon loves.

Damon felt a hand clasp him on the back, causing him to jump a bit. "Hey buddy. Coming up with anything new." Alaric asked, gesturing to the guitar. He couldn't help but notice how jumpy Damon was.

"Jesus, Ric, you scared the shit out of me." A sigh fell from his lips before he recollected his thoughts, returning to his guitar. "Nah. Just trying out a few new songs." Reaching into his pocket, Damon breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the small baggie.

Ric looked down on his bestfriend with a concerened look on his face. "Damon...I thought you got help." Pulling up a seat beside Damon, he gazed back into his eyes. "Your killing yourself with that stuff, man."

Damon let out a frustrated groan, his brow furrowing. "Don't give me that shit, Ric." He placed his guitar beside the beach chair before leaning forward. "Who said anything about drugs anyways?"

Ric flashed him his signature 'are you kidding me' look, batting his lashes at the man beside him. "I've been your bestfriend since Senior year of High School, Damon. I know when you're using."

Damon's addiction started a little over three years ago after his ex-girlfriend, Katherine, left him for another man. After a few years of checking in and out of rehab, everyone thought Damon was over his heroin addiction. But Alaric was no fool and he could read his best friend more than anyone.

"I swear to god, Ric, if you mention a word of this to Stefan...i'll kick your ass." He spat at his friend before getting up and leaving Alaric dumbfounded. _Now he really needed a fix._

Damon and Stefan stood at the grill while Alaric greeted the guests, casually flipping burgers. "Kinda like old times, huh?" Damon heard his brother ask with a grin. They use to barbeque all the time in the Summer when they were younger. Damon was usually the one to get the grill going, occasionally he would let Stefan flip a couple of burgers.

"Let's not bring up the past, Stef." Stefan should have known better. His brother hated talking about their past as kids, even the good memories.

The younger brother couldn't help but notice the change in his brothers behaviour recently. He was always a dick, but lately Damon was much colder than usual. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he spotted Caroline and her friends. Leaving Damon at the grill, he nonchalantly strolled over to his girlfriend.

Damon watched from the distance as his brother flirted helplessy with his new girlfriend. Damn, his brother was so whipped. Before he knew it, he was almost knocked off his feet. After three days of nonstop thinking about her, Damon had finally layed his eyes on Elena Gilbert again.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun this time. He couldn't help but notice her long, bronze legs that her skimpy short-shorts revealed. He scanned every part of her legs, his eyes travelling up her thighs as he darted his tongue out to lick his lips hungirly. Then his eys stopped at her chest. Her perky breasts looked fucking amazing in her tight tank-top that she was wearing. A small groan fell from his lips as his eyes roamed her entire body.

"Damon! Your burning the burger's." Alaric scolded Damon before swatting him in the head. He shoved Damon out of the way so he could take over the grill.

"Yeah, yeah, Ric. You take over." It was like his legs were magically carrying him to Elena. He found himself wanting to know everything about her as he approached the brunette. He **had** to know her. The hunger to talk to her was almost as bad as the hunger for the small baggie that rest in his front pocket. Before he knew it, he stood directly in front of Elena as the rest of her friends disappeared from the area.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." _Stop lying to yourself_. Elena was instantly pulled in by those blue eyes again. His devilsh smirk excited her and she couldn't help but notice how toned his muscles were in the tight t-shirt that he had on.

His broad shoulders raised in his shrug, his signature smirk gracing his features. "I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I'm not one to listen." Elena sighed, frustrated. She tried moving past him, but he stepped in front of her just in time. "Let me finish. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other night. I was way out of line." A certain sincerity was evident in his tone. Even Damon was surprised that he managed to cough up an apology.

"And what makes you think I would just forgive you so easily?" Her arms crossed across her chest as she raised a questioning brow. Yep, this girl was definietly a challenge.

"I never said anything about you forgiving me. All I am asking for is a chance. Just get to know me a little bit better and then you can decide if you want to forgive me or not." The brunette let out a defeated sigh before batting her lashes at him. The past three days, he was the only thing on her mind and this was the chance to get to know him."Fine, one chance."

After convincing Elena to give him a chance to get to know her, he began showing her around Alaric's, introducing her to some of the people. He found it funny how he was introducing a girl he didn't even know to people he has known for years. They made their way over to the long line that was waiting for the food.

Damon watched as Elena piled her plate with food, a chuckle escaping from him as his eyes widened. "What?" Elena glared up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Nothing. It's just that most girls won't even eat a salad in front of guys." Damon added before a loud laugh erupted from him.

"Well, I'm not like most other girls, Damon." She began walking away from him as Damon watched on. "You comin'?" She asked, turning her neck to look at him. Damon was soon by her side again.

They found themselves secluded from the rest of the people at the barbeque, both of them were sat from across one another at a picnic table. Elena didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable around him. There could be a brief moment of silence, yet it wasn't awkward at all.

"Sooo, this is how it's gonna work." Damon began. "You get one question. Anything you want to know about me, and I have to answer it. And then it's my turn." Taking a sip of his beer, he waited for Elena to ask her question.

Biting her lip, Elena thought silently to herself before a question popped into her mind. "When did you learn how to play?" She asked, gesturing to the guitar. Ever since she heard him play at The Grille, Elena was extremely curious about when and why he learned how to play guitar.

"I was eleven when I learned. Stuck with it ever since." With a nonchalant shrug, he leaned forward, his eyes widening. "My turn. Why are you so comfortable around me? I mean, I was a complete jerk-off to you at the bar and here you are having burgers with me."

Elena was taken back by the question. He really did have a point, though. After what he said to her, she was completely furious and now she was acting as if nothing happened. "I guess I don't like to make judgements too quickly. I could tell you had quite a lot to drink and I thought you deserved another chance to prove me wrong." She stated with a shrug, quite impressed with her answer.

"Fair enough. Your turn." It meant a lot to Damon that she didn't write him off right away like most people. Everyone else always seemed to make quick judgements when they met him, but Elena was different. He could actually feel the hunger for his drugs starting to fade the more time they spent together.

"Why did you come on to me the other night? One second you were yelling at me for running into you and the next you were inviting me home with you?" A devilish smirk was playing on her lips when she asked the question.

Damon snorted at her question, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I don't know if you know this or not Elena, but you're actually extremely good looking." Elena could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks as her jaw fell slightly agape. She didn't know how to respond to that, so she just stared down and started to play with her food, waiting for his question.

"What brought you to New York? Did mommy and daddy send you out here after college?" Damon couldn't help but notice how her face fell at the question. Tears threatned to fall from her eyes. Reaching across the table, Damon rested his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "I-I didn't know, Elena. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have said that." Damon instantly knew why she had reacted the way she did to the question. He gazed back at her with a sincere look in his eyes, flashing her a sympathetic smile.

"No, no. It's ok. You didn't know." She took note of his hand on top of hers and she could feel the same electricity from the other night shoot through their body. Their eyes locked in an intense stare like they did the night at The Grille. In that moment, Elena noticed the broken look in his eyes. She could tell that he was so much more than just a cocky, burnout musician. And she was just dying to know that other side of him.

Before Damon knew it, he could feel his urges begin to intensify. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead and his heart rate began to speed up. He couldn't start moving around and his head began to pound. "I, um...I gotta go." As much as he reggreted it, Damon quickly got up from the bench, leaving a confused Elena alone.

He finally made his way into Alaric's bathroom and quickly scrambled for the small baggie, rushing to get it open. When he finally opened that bag, he poured a little bit of the heroin into the palm of his hand before closing the bag again. Snorting the substance slowly, it wasn't long before the feeling he felt when he was with Elena was restored.

_Okay , so I have a feeling that a lot of you aren't going to be happy about Damon's drug problem, but it's a really big part of the story and of Delena's relationship! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Does anyone have any suggestions or song requests they'd like me to use for the next chapter?_

_Thank you! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

One week. One torturous, slow week since the day of Alaric's barbeque. Damon was furious at himself as layed in his bed, staring blankely at the celing. The thing was; he couldn't find out why he was so angry at himself. Was it because he ran out on Elena at the barbeque to get a fix? Or maybe because he hadn't talked to her since that day? Maybe it was because she was the only thing he could think about and it was driving him insane.

He couldn't concentrate on anything or anyone. Whenever he would try to play new music, Elena and her stupid doe-brown eyes that were to die for kept on creeping up in his mind. He was in deep shit with this one.

The sound of his front door of his apartment opening snapped Damon out of his trance. He quickly began to scramble around the room when the sound of his little brother's voice sounded throughout his apartment. Damon closed up the little baggie that was filled with the white substance and pulled on a t-shirt, checking himself in the mirror before greeting his brother

"Damon..." Stefan took a step towards Damon with a sigh. "I thought maybe you were out or something." Eyeing up his big brother, Stefan glanced down at his watch. "It's almost two o'clock, Damon. You're not even dressed yet, you look like a mess. Are you okay?"

For a moment, Damon found himself just staring off into space as Stefan went on and on about something before nodding slowly at his brothers words. "Of course I am. I'm fine, Stef."

Stefan couldn't help but notice how Damon couldn't keep still. He kept on tapping his foot against the wooden floors and his finger were tapping on the counter top. Patting his older brother on the shoulder, his worried expression grew bigger when Damon jumped like he just heard a gun shot. "Hey...Damon. What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing is going on, okay? I had a few too many drinks last night." A satisfied smile crept on his lips when his little brother nodded. Clearly falling for Damon's little white lie. "I gotta get a shower. Thanks for stopping by, little bro." With that Damon turned on his heels and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't forget that you're playing tonight! Nine-thirty sharp!" The young man called out to Damon before turning around to leave the apartment.

A sigh of relief escaped Damon as he heard his brother exit his apartment. He stripped his clothes off and turned on the shower before pulling out the small baggie and pouring the contents in the palm of his hand.

_Dear diary,_

_Do you know that feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time and they are all you can think about? Yeah, well that's exactly what I'm feeling right now...and his name is Damon. I mean, it's not like I like him or anything. He's self conceited, he's cocky, and he is a huge ass. Plus, I'm in no position to even think about guys right now. But despite all of that, Damon and I had this moment...just one, simple moment where we really connected. And for a split second I could see past his whole bad-boy facade. Something tells me that there's so much more behind Damon than what I've heard from Caroline and Stefan. I mean it's not like I've been thinking non stop about his intense blue eyes or that black shirt that hugs his muscles perfectly...I really am losing it, aren't I?_

"Are you writing in your diary?" Elena's head turned when she heard Bonnie's voice from behind her, quickly shutting the book as her friend took a seat beside her at the table. "I haven't seen you write in that thing for years."

Come to think of it, Bonnie was right. It had been years since she touched her diary. Ever since her parents died, she kinda just didn't see the point in it anymore. "Yeah...I don't know why I even decided to write in it, to be honest." She said with a small shrug. "I guess I missed writing." A small blush started to creep up on her cheeks.

"Elena Gilbert, is there something you're not telling me?" Bonnie teased, a small giggle falling from her lips as she playfully hit her friends shoulder. "Is there a man I should know about?"

"What?! No! Of course not, Bonnie." She side-eyed her friend before quickly shaking her head. "I'm not looking for anything like that right now." Standing up with her bowl of cereal, she began washing her dish before leaning against the counter and letting out a sigh."

Bonnie quickly turned around to face the brunette and nodded understandingly at her, quickly changing the subject. "I suspect you'll be at The Grille tonight? Stefan's brother is playing again." Elena's jaw fell agape slightly before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, of course I'll be there. Care would probably kill us if we didn't show up anyways." A laugh escaped from her. Finally she would see _him_ again.

She really needed to snap out of this...

The Grille was exactly the same as the previous night a few weeks ago. It still smelled like whiskey and leather, almost the same people were present at the bar, and the lighting was still dark like any other bar.

The three bestfriends stood side-by-side at the front door before Caroline spotted Stefan. She immediately ran to his side, leaving just Bonnie and Elena. "Then there were two..." Elena muttered to herself before realizing that Bonnie had ventured over to one of the guys at the bar. "Or one." She said with a breathy laugh, looking around for a familiar face.

It wasn't like she couldn't go over to talk to Caroline and Stefan, but they were currently involved with other things that involved their tongues and Elena really didn't want to third-wheel tonight.

As she scanned the bar for someone she knew, Elena realized a man walking up to her. He looked familiar, but Elena couldn't put her finger on it. His hair was light-blonde and he had a slight scruff on his face, he was definetly a bit older. Late twenties, maybe early thirties.

"Now I know you..." The man pointed his finger at her with a raised brow. "Ah, I got it! You came to my barbeque with Stefan's girl, right? What's her name...? Caroline?" A sudden realization washed over Elena before she nodded at the man before her.

"That's right." Elena nodded, a tight smile on her lips. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She offered him her hand and he took it into his, shaking it warmly.

"Alaric Saltzman. But you can call me Ric." He began walking to the bar and gestured for Elena to follow him. "Sooo, did Damon lure you here? I'm only asking because I couldn't help but notice that you two were together the whole time last week."

Elena's eyes went wide and she choked on her drink. "Wha-Oh, no. Um...we just met actually. I'm here with my friends." She could feel herself starting to sweat a bit. People had noticed them at the barbeque together? It's not like anything happened, anyways. They were talking like adults. That's what two people do, after all.

"That never stopped him before." Ric muttered under his breath before downing his shot. This caught Elena off guard, her eyes immediately turned into saucers as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Speak of the devil..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Damon strolling up to the two. A confused look was plastered on his face as he patted his friend on the back. "Ric..." Damon nodded at his friend before his attention turned to the brunette beside his best friend.

Almost like every other time they ran into each other, Damon was at a loss of words. This time was different, though. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze, tuning out the rest of the world as blue met brown. Everything was forgotten in that moment for Damon. The show he had to play tonight, the drugs, Katherine, everything...All that mattered was Elena in that one moments.

"Elena." It was the only thing he could manage to get out before he tore his gaze from her. "I wanted to..." A loud mic cut Damon off before he could get his words out, causing him to let out a frustrated sigh. "And, that's my call." With a wink and a smirk, Damon turned towards the stage.

Just like every other time she was in Damon's presence, Elena felt completely consumed by him. She felt alive when he was around and she didn't even know how that was possible. They were practically strangers, right? She thought she had come down from her "Damon-high," but then he started playing and Elena was hypnotized all over again.

Damon stood up to the mic before introducing himself and the song. He began strumming his guitar, clearing his voice befor he sang the lyrics.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

As Damon finished the classic song,_ Blackbird_ by The Beatles, Elena found her eyes still plastered on him. She felt tears sting her eyelids as she watched him sway along to the words. The lyrics spoke to her in so many ways and it was like Damon looked into her soul with those words.

Before she knew it, he was by her side again, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones. "You were...amazing." Elena said before clearing her throat, wiping away the tears that threatned to fall.

A cocky grin appeared on his lips. "I know." Elena let out a chuckle and shook her head at him. With a sigh, he got off the bar stool and pulled her along with him, grabbing the bottle of bourbon before throwing down a bill on the table. "Come on. Let's go."

"Woah, wait! Where are we going?" Elena followed him up a set of spiral steps, excitment rushing through her. The steps lead to a door that opened up to the roof of the bar. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stepped out onto the roof, taking in the lights and the buildings. Ever since she moved to New York she never really appreciated any of it's beauty, but she was overwhelmed by it in this moments.

Damon watched as she looked out at the city in amazement. "Pretty cool, huh?" Elena just responded with a small nod. He pulled out two chairs, setting them up near the ledge so they could see the city. "Take a seat, Gilbert."

"Are you sure we are allowed up here?" Truth be told, Elena really didn't care if they were allowed or not. She was too lost in the beauty of everything.

"Does it mattered?" Damon asked with a smirk. He used to come up here when he first moved to New York to let some steam off. It was his escape from everything. "I got an idea. Let's play Never Have I ever."

Elena's brow raised questiongly at his suggestion. "Never Have I- what?" She could tell by the 'are-you-serious' look on Damon's face that she was missing out.

"Oh, come on! You have never played Never Have I ever?! Did you go to High School?" A sigh of disbelief escaped from his lips.

"I never said I didn't know how to play it, but why should I play it with you?" She asked curiously, leaning her head against her hand.

Damon looked at her as it was one of the most obvious questions in the world. "Because I'm bored and drunk and in need of some entertainment." He sighed to himself. "It's easy. I say never have I ever dot, dot, dot...and if you have done it, you drink. If you haven't done it you don't drink. First one to finish their bottle loses. Sound easy?"

Elena responded with a nod, taking one of the small bottles of liqour that Damon handed to her. "Sounds like I can handle it."

Twisting open the cap, a smile graced the man's face. "I'll go first." Damon stopped to think for a moment before a devilsh smile played on the corners of his lips. "Never have I ever made out with a guy." He waited patiently for her response. "Starting you off easy, Gilbert."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Elena drank a sip of the liquor, wincing as the liquid hit her throat. "Never have I ever stole." An innocent look was in her eyes when she asked the question.

Damon smirked to himself before tipping back the bottle, taking a small sip. "I was thirteen and my friends pressured me into it." He shrugged nonchalantly. He leaned forward closer to Elena. "Never have I ever given someone a lap dance." A devilsh chuckle fell from his lips as a wicked smile overtook his features.

"Are all of your questions going to be sexual?" She asked before twisting the cap off and tipping back the bottle. "I was really...drunk." Damon responded with a sarcastic nod, patiently waiting for his question. The look in her eyes turned dark as she let out an evil-like laugh. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place."

After a moment of thinking, Damon took a small sip of his drink, a hint of embarassment in his face. "Not even going to talk about it...Never have I ever been so drunk that I've passed out."

To his surprise, Elena didn't drink. He frowned out of disbelief before taking another drink. "Guess I got myself out on that one."

Elena's expression turned darker before she leaned forward, resting her chin on her had. She spoke in a whisper, "never have I ever been in love." The words fell from her lips like a knife to the heart. His response is what shocked her the most.

Damon's jaw fell slightly agape, he slowly undid the cap on the bottle and drank. "It was a long time ago. A one time thing." He swallowed past the lump that was growing in his throat, his expression growing more serious. "Never have I ever felt so connected to someone who I just met."

Her eyes widened like saucers and her jaw almost fell to the floor. Did he know that she had been thinking about him? Was he thinking about her too? Without a second thought, Elena drank and she was even more shocked when Damon drank too. Elena broke their gaze before her expression matched Damon's. "Never have I even used an excuse of being bored and drunk just to spend time with someone." Damon drank without a second of doubt and Elena's breath hitched in her throat.

"Never have I ever took a bullshit excuse like that because I wanted to spend time with that person just as much as they wanted to spend time with that." She tipped the bottle back and drank until it was completely empty.

"Looks like we both lose..." Damon whispered before leaning in closer to her. He could feel her warm breath against his lips and their foreheads were practically touching. All he had to do was duck his head down slightly and his lips would be on hers. His lips parted and his eyes drifted shut...and just as he was about to kiss her a beeping noise went off.

The sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to spring her eyes open, pulling her self away from Damon. She took out the phone and read the name on the screen. "I-I'm sorry. I have to take this." With that, she was off racing down the spiral stairs, silently cursing the damned cell phone for interupting them.

_So what did you guys think of chapter four? Leave me some reviews and I'll update quicker! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update._

_Disclaimer: The song Blackbird by The Beatles is not mine! All of the words belong to their rightful owners. _

_Thank you guys! xoxo_


End file.
